Feelings of Seto Kaiba
by facelessimage
Summary: Stupid title, but if anyone has any suggestions, tell me! It's after the Duelist Kingdom, and Kaiba reflects on the B.E.U.D. duel with Yugi on top of the tower. Again, falmes will be used to roast Pegasus' Funny Bunny plushie! *evil cackle*


*Mystical Elf appears with my disclaimer* "I, Tea Gardner do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of its content."  
  
Author's note : One timer story! Read the end and I'll explain! Just go already and read!!  
  
Time : 2 weeks after Duelist Kingdom tournament Scene Setting : Kaiba Mansion, Seto Kaiba's home office  
  
Seto Kaiba stared at his Duel Monsters cards. He picked up his three Blue Eyes White Dragons and his Polymerization Card. He remembered that day, the day when he finally defeated and got revenge on his enemy, Yugi Muto. But something else happened that day. Something that he considered as nonsense that he didn't know why he cared. But he did care.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Strike now if you dare or I swear I'll take you down next turn!"  
  
//I must!//  
  
/I can't!!/  
  
//We must!!//  
  
/There must be another way!/  
  
(Tea thinking) 'Look at his face. He looks like he's struggling to make the right decision within himself, but he can't risk Kaiba getting hurt.'  
  
"Kaiba! I've never backed away, and I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian, ATTACK!" Yami/Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, you can't! You can't take this risk! Call him back!" Téa yelled to Yugi and was running towards him. "Yugi, you can't do this! You can't! This isn't like you! You can't do this!"  
  
/She's right. We can't do this!/  
  
"STOP!" Yugi yelled for his Celtic Guardian to stop his attack. He fell on his knees to the ground.  
  
"Couldn't do it, huh? WHITE LIGHTNING!" Kaiba sneered, ordering his monster to destroy the Celtic Guardian. Yugi's life points go down to zero.  
  
"I can't believe it! That underhanded sleezeball wiped Yugi out!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Tears fell down Yugi's face as he mumbled words about Yami to himself.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey, Tristan, and Bakura ran over to him.  
  
"I almost couldn't control it! That ancient presence inside of me was willing to do anything to win. He was willing to risk Kaiba's life."  
  
"Yugi, I'm so sorry about your grandpa.but it wasn't right. Your grandfather wouldn't have wanted to be saved like this." Téa said and knelt down next to him, trying to restrain the tears in her eyes from falling.  
  
"It's okay, man." Joey said to Yugi.  
  
"I am afraid..I'm afraid of that presence inside me. So afraid.that I will never duel again!" Yugi said, his tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Joey questioned. Yugi didn't respond, so Bakura answered for him.  
  
"Like me, Yugi has some ancient spirit inside of him. It must be something to do with our Millennium Items."  
  
"Pathetic. If Yugi had done whatever needed to be done, HE would be the one entering the castle, not me. But he was too weak to follow up on his plan." Kaiba said and stepped down from the pillar.  
  
"He spared you! Kaiba, Yugi showed you compassion, which is more than you deserve!" Téa screamed and got up onto her feet.  
  
"He lost the game."  
  
"THE GAME?? Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monsters game, but at least he has a heart. Being around all of your machines, you forgot what being human is about. Yugi has something more. He has us, friends to guide him, to stand beside him whether he wins or loses. You don't know what it's like to have a heart. What do you have at the end of the day, Seto Kaiba?? TELL ME! TELL ME!" Téa yelled.  
  
"Grrr.I HAVE ALL THAT I NEED," he said, tossing the 10 star chips in the air and catching them in his hand. He stalked away to the entrance of the castle, not wanting to hear anymore. Tears welled up in his usually cold, hard, blue eyes while he pondered the young girl's words; but he quickly wiped them away with his jacket sleeve.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He threw all his cards all over his desk and buried his face in his hands and cried for the first (or second) time in 10 years. 'Maybe she's right,' he thought. 'Yugi is lucky to have a friend like her. But I admit, I do have some feelings for her..' He went to his room and shut the door to be left alone to sleep on what Anzu had said to him that day, but he knew that Téa would never be his.  
  
~FIN~  
  
How did you like it? A short, one timer, but it took me almost forever to get the correct words! PLEEZ DO NOT FLAME ME! And to all those who are "prejudiced" against Téa, this means that Kaiba has to find another girl. If you want me to write another chapter, I've got to have at least 15 reviews. So if that's what you want, then click the "Go!" button below and review! Oh, and check out Ch. 2 of "Once and Again". For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a fic with Mai/Joey. The proposal is up!! And also check out my new story, "Yami's Past." It's almost like my first fic, "Yugi's Past", but only a little different. Til next fic or chappies, ciao!!  
  
~ Téa 


End file.
